


Late Night Rendezvous

by fuckingoodtime



Series: The Dovers: Happily Ever After [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Creampie, F/M, Intercrural Sex, Lolicon, Uncle/Niece Incest, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:01:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21807121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuckingoodtime/pseuds/fuckingoodtime
Summary: When Peter snores too loudly, Lacey knows she can always count on her Uncle John to open his bed to her.
Relationships: John Dover/Lacey Dover
Series: The Dovers: Happily Ever After [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1552954
Comments: 2
Kudos: 258





	Late Night Rendezvous

When Peter’s snoring, Lacey crawls out of her bed and leaves their room. Down the hall is her uncle’s room and she doesn’t even bother knocking before slipping inside. Uncle John smiles from the bed and lifts the sheets. He never wears anything to bed and tonight isn’t any different. Lacey strips off her nightgown and panties before laying down with him. As Uncle John’s arms wrap around her, Lacey settles her back against his chest and lets out a sigh of contentment.

“Is your brother snoring again?” Uncle John asks and Lacey nods, pouting about it. Peter’s so loud she just can’t sleep!

“I almost hit him with a pillow,” she says. Uncle John laughs and one hand moves to cup her mostly flat breast, rubbing gently against her nipple. His touch has her humming as her nipple peaks up between his fingers.

“You’re such a big girl, not doing it,” he praises as he keeps rubbing, kissing her cheek. His hand flattens over her barely curving breast, feeling her progress. “Looks like the milk massages have been working.”

“Yes!” Lacey grins with pride. She feels Uncle John’s big thing - his cock, he liked her calling it - starting to rock against her back side and obliges in lifting her leg so it can slide to rest under her princess parts- her cunny, she remembers. He really liked when she called it that like a grown up. Lacey lowers her leg again, creating a tight space for Uncle John to push his cock slowly in and out of between her thighs. The big, wet end brushes up along her slit, causing little shivers to run down her back when it hits her just right.

“Such a big girl,” Uncle repeats as his other hand goes between her legs to rub along her slit. It always get so wet he can slip a finger inside and he does it easily now. Every time it bumps against the good spot hidden in her folds, Lacey whimpers a little but she can’t push into it, not without messing things up for Uncle’s needy cock. His touch feels so much better than when she tries on her own. “Oh, you’re already dripping. Did you miss me on your sleepover?”

“Yes…” Lacey closes her eyes, panting as his big finger finds her little hole and pushes inside. He’d only started doing that a few months ago because she was too small before, but she’s a big girl now. As Uncle’s finger moves in and out of her, Lacey just feels hotter and she doesn’t know how to handle it except to ask for, “more.”

“Selfish.” But Uncle John pushes another finger in too, stretching her slow and easy. His hips have stopped moving and she pushes into those fingers to get more as he squeezes on her chest. “You’re so wet, so hot. I bet you could even manage to let me make you a woman now.”

Lacey’s heart leapt. She wanted to be a woman so bad! Pretty like Mommy with giant breasts for Uncle to fondle and lick. The milk Uncle John squirted and massaged into her chest smelled funny but it was making her chest softer and bigger so she didn’t mind at all. Still, he’d told her time and again she wasn’t big enough to be a woman just yet. Now…?

“Please,” Lacey whispers. “Please make me a woman, Uncle John. I want it more than anything.”

His hips jerk, cock pushing hard between her thighs once as his fingers still. Lacey whines with disappointment and only feels worse when Uncle moves away from her. She hadn’t meant for him to stop! Her worry is for naught for soon Uncle gently presses her onto her back and moves between her legs. His hands slide up her inner thighs to push them apart until Lacey has to grab her knees to keep them out of his way.

“You might be big enough,” Uncle says. He rubs his cock up and down her little wet slit, bumping against the good spot and her hole but never staying long. “Do you really want to be a woman, Lacey?”

“Yes! Yes, make me a woman! Please!”

“Tell me how much you want me to fuck you right now.”

She doesn’t know what the word means, not here with her dearest uncle, but she does what he says anyway. “I want you to fuck me so much, Uncle John! Please fuck me! Make me a woman!”

Uncle John smiles and she feels his cock press firmly against her aching hole, pressure building. “I’ve waited so long for you, little girl.”

Uncle’s cock starts to breach her hole and the stretch of it takes Lacey’s breath away. She curls her fingers tight in the sheets, shutting her eyes as it finally pops inside her. Uncle pauses there and kisses her cheeks, running his hands along her thighs to soothe her.

“Hard part is over,” he murmurs so gently before pressing his lips to hers. As Lacey gets used to the stretch, Uncle teases her mouth open and licks inside. She’s not sure why the feel of his tongue brushing along her own makes her even hotter but she tries to mimic it as Uncle teaches her how to kiss like a real grownup. Soon enough, Lacey’s relaxed again and Uncle starts to push. It’s so very big she’s sure she’ll burst, so hot and throbbing within the wet confines of her tiny cunny. Lacey breaks off the kiss so she can pant for breath. Every time he pauses, she keeps thinking she’s taken all of him only for him to push even more inside. Surely, he’ll go all the way through her! But at last, she feels the thick, wiry hair at the base of his cock tickling against her skin. She’s stuffed so full but as Uncle guides her legs to wrap over his hips, a deep contentment fills her.

“You’re so deep,” she whispers and Uncle just smiles, kissing her again.

“Does it hurt?” he asks and she’s surprised he thought it might. “I tried to make sure you were ready for me even though I wanted you so much.”

“No, it’s good. I want to be a woman, Uncle John. I want this!”

He starts to withdraw and it’s almost worse, feeling the sudden emptiness he leaves inside her. The whimper that looses from her throat has him chuckling.

“Shh, it’s okay,” he says, stopping just before the bulbous head can escape. “I’m going to give it all to you, sweetheart.”

Lacey stares up at him and wonders if her heart will ever calm back down, but then he starts to thrust back in and she has other things to think about. The friction of his cock rubbing against her cunny walls sends sparks of pleasure through her little body and Lacey lets out a moan as he sinks all the way. Then he’s pulling free only to come in a little faster. His lips brush hers with every thrust and she frees her hands from the sheets so she can lace them in his hair and keep his mouth on her. His tongue slides into her mouth, matching the pace of his cock as it rocks in and out of her tight little hole.

Uncle’s hands curl around her thighs and he starts to quicken, his hips pistoning faster between her legs. Soft whines fall between their lips and Lacey’s too centered on the heat between them to realize at first that they’re hers at first. As he speeds, Uncle plunges in harder until she’s sure she’s going to shatter to pieces but she doesn’t care. It’s so hot, so good, and she reaches one hand between them to feel the place he disappears into her. The wet feel of her own juices slicking up his cock almost makes her want to plunge a finger in with it but she’s so tight already that would probably tear her to pieces. Instead, she finds her button and rubs it in time with his thrusts.

Something builds within her, a deep heat that’s starting to take over all of her body until she can think of nothing other than satisfying it. She’s felt it before but never this big, this strong. Uncle’s breathing quickens and he rests his forehead against her shoulder as he hammers into her cunny, digging in so deep she wonders if she’ll ever be filled again without him inside.

“Are you ready?” he says against her skin, low and dark with a need she fully understands. “I’m about to make you a woman, little girl. I’m going to fill you up with my seed.”

“Yes! Yes, please!” Lacey can think of nothing better and she shudders under him as a harder stroke punches deep inside to a place that she didn’t even know she had, much less that it could feel so good. “Make me a woman, Uncle John! Please, fill me up! Fill me up now!”

With a grunt, Uncle jerks in deep and a sudden heat squirts into her, stretching her so much that she’s sure her stomach must be filling, but she doesn’t care with the pleasure cresting for her as well. She throws back her head with a cry, jerking under him as he keeps moving more gently, his fingers replacing her own on her button while she rides out her completion. She’s still giving tiny little whimpers when she settles back into awareness again and he stills, staying all the way deep inside her. Wetness covers her thighs and she wonders if that’s his seed that’s escaped her cunny.

“You did so good,” Uncle says, petting her face with a big smile on his own. “How do you feel?”

“Good. So good.” She can’t think of anything that made her feel like this before. “Can we do it again?”

Uncle John laughs and kisses her cheek, giving a short rock of his hips that has her gasping a little.

“I can’t go again quite as fast as you,” he says and then pulls out of her with a flood of fluid behind him. As Uncle John lays down on his back, he tugs her up on top of him. Her cunny brushes along his cock and Lacey slides against it as good feelings keep running through her. Uncle groans a little. “You’re incorrigible.”

Lacey doesn’t know what that means but she forgets it as he reaches between them, curling his fingers around his cock to give it a squeeze and then guide it back to her needy hole. With a sigh, Lacey shifts back until he’s seated all the way, shivering at the press of him within her velvety walls.

“Move on me, sweetheart,” Uncle says, guiding her up to sit on him and press him in so deep inside again. “Go slow until I’m all the way hard again.”

Biting her lip, Lacey starts to rock his hot thing through her little hole, careful not to go far enough he might fall out. Uncle’s hands settle on her hips to help guide her.

“You feel so good,” he praises as his thumbs brush gentle circles on her hips. “Your Daddy doesn’t know what he’s missing going for asses the way he does.”

“A-asses?” she asks and Uncle slides one hand back to brush between her cheeks, right along her tight little rosebud. “No!”

“Oh yes. It feels really good, I promise. Maybe later, I’ll show you how and we can tell your Daddy just how good you’re being.”

Unsure of the prospect but wanting very much to be good, Lacey nods. Uncle squeezes her hips and then jerks up a little, grinning as Lacey gasps. “Think it’s time for that round two now.”

It’s just as good as the first time.


End file.
